


Past Imperfect

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody was meant to get hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Past Imperfect  
> Characters: Connor Temple and Hilary Becker.  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Nobody was meant to get hurt.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Why Didn't You Tell Me? Tried a dialogue only drabble for something different.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's none of your business who I see."

"It used to be."

"Not now though. You made that clear the night you returned. I'm not blaming you, Connor. Abby's great and you've been through so much. After a year stranded together I'm not surprised you're close but Jess likes me and I like her so last Monday I asked her out."

"Not till then?"

"I'm not having this conversation."

"Look, Becks."

"You don't get to use pet names, Connor but if you must know, I waited for you."

"I'm so sorry."

"Just leave it, yeah."


End file.
